Phoenix
by Aoi Saikobara
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman barang seorang… Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia nyata seperti kalian…"


_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**.**_

_**Phoenix ©Aoi Saikobara**_

_**.**_

_**Ib © Kouri**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: "Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman barang seorang… Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia nyata seperti kalian…"**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Segala resiko kehilangan ditanggung readers sendiri BD /dzigh/ Rada sedikit nyerempet Fake!Garry x Marry~ /dor/**_

_**.**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

Museum Guertena adalah salah satu museum kesenian yang sangat hebat. Karya-karya seorang Weiss Guertena yang dipajang di sana memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Lukisan-lukisan imajinernya yang kreatif terlihat sangat nyata. Salah satu lukisan Guertena yang bernama _The Lady in Red_ terlihat begitu nyata; wanita yang terdapat dalamlukisan tersebut terlihat sangat hidup, membuat beberapa orang mengira bahwa lukisan itu diadaptasi dari seorang model. Namun kenyataannya Guertena tidak pernah meniru model apapun. Semua hasil karyanya murni dari pemikirannya sendiri. Termasuk patung-patung dan karya tiga dimensi lain yang terdapat disana, memiliki arti yang sangat dalam namun juga abstrak. Hanya seniman sejati yang mampu mengetahui apa arti dari sebuah _Death of Individual._ Sekarang coba katakan padaku, apa kau mengetahui maksud dari _Reserved Seat_ yang dipenuhi duri dan mawar merah darah itu? Guertena memiliki pemikiran yang unik dan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

Sebuah karya Guertena yang akan menjebakmu adalah _Fabricated World_ yang merupakan sebuah lukisan abstrak. Sekali kau memandangnya, belum tentu kau dapat kembali ke duniamu. Turunlah ke lantai bawah dan kau akan menemukan karyanya yang lain; _Abyss of the Deep,_ sebuah lukisan tanpa bingkai yang akan menghubungkanmu dengan sisi hitam dari imajinasi Guertena.

Karya-karya tersebut mengandung misteri dalam yang sukar dipecahkan—setidaknya begitu bagi sebagian orang. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi seorang gadis berambut coklat yang terjebak di dalam dunia sureal dengan seorang pemuda jangkung yang bernasib kurang beruntung. Pemuda itu merelakan mawar birunya dicabuti oleh seorang gadis pirang yang terbakar menjadi karbon hanya untuk melindungi nyawa gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Namun gadis _brunette_ tersebut tidak pernah kembali ke dunianya yang asli. Selamanya ia terjebak dalam keabstrakan itu karena lebih mempercayai sosok palsu yang ia temui sesaat sebelum ia melompat ke dalam sebuah bingkai besar—pintu utama untuk masuk dan keluar dari dunia ini.

Namun segalanya bisa terjadi di dunia ilusi ini. Hal yang nyata akan menjadi tidak nyata. Hal yang tidak pasti akan menjadi sebuah kepastian. Semua yang mati akan hidup kembali. Begitu juga serpihan abu. Serpihan itu dapat menjelma menjadi kehidupan baru, seperti halnya burung _phoenix_. Hal itu juga berlaku dari serpihan abu dari lukisan yang terbakar.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang berjalan mengelilingi museum dengan sebuah boneka biru jelek di pelukannya. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, mengabaikan lukisan-lukisan lain yang berbisik-bisik saat dirinya lewat. Mengabaikan patung-patung yang langsung terdiam saat si pirang itu lewat. Semua seakan bersikap segan terhadap gadis kecil itu. Tetapi si gadis kecil tetap menyapukan langkah-langkah kecilnya menyusuri koridor-koridor dan pintu-pintu dalam museum itu. Semua yang ada disana terlihat membosankan baginya. Ia sudah bosan berinteraksi dengan para penghuni museum itu.

Sebenarnya, gadis itu merasa sangat kesepian. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia nyata, bukan dunia ilusi seperti ini. Beruntung baginya saat ia dapat benar-benar keluar dari bingkai yang mengurungnya di dunia itu, tidak seperti lukisan lain yang hanya dapat keluar separuh badan, atau bahkan tidak keluar samasekali. Sejak saat itu dirinya belajar mengendalikan tempat itu, dan membuat kagum para hasil karya Guertena yang lain. Setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah sebuah karya terakhir dari Guertena, ia mempelajari sejarah tempat itu. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya hasil karya Guertena dengan sosok paling hidup—satu-satunya yang berhasil keluar dari bingkai yang memenjarakan seluruh lukisan yang ada di sana.

Langkah si pirang itu berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah pintu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah pintu yang _dijaga_ oleh lukisan _The Lady in Blue_ yang digantung di atas sebuah meja kecil dengan vas bunga kosong di atasnya. Pintu itu berwarna ungu pucat seperti kebanyakan pintu di museum khayal itu. Dengan penasaran, si rambut pirang menghampiri lukisan wanita berbaju biru itu untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Blue yang sedang tidak bangun—maksudnya dalam keadaan seperti lukisan biasa yang tidak mengejar-ngejar manusia—mendadak bangun dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Ia mengangkat alis sedikit, agak terkejut melihat gadis pirang itu.

"Ini sebuah penjara Nona Kecil. Kau boleh masuk kalau kau mau. Kau tahu caranya." Blue menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ia menopang dagunya dan sesaat kemudian ia mulai melamun. Tentu saja gadis kecil itu tahu bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia sudah mempelajari mengendalikan tempat fana ini. Ia hanya menatap Blue tanpa ekspresi, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu misterius itu.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, gadis kecil itu memutar kenop pintu. Tangan satunya masih memeluk boneka biru jeleknya. Lalu ruangan itu pun terbuka, memberikan suatu pemandangan yang tak biasa bagi gadis kecil berambut pirang itu.

Seperti kata Blue, ruangan ini adalah sebuah penjara. Hanya ada satu pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan dunia di luar ruangan ini, yaitu pintu yang baru si pirang buka tadi. Mungkin saja ada jalan keluar rahasia yang tersembunyi di sana, jika kau menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Ruangan penjara ini dipenuhi oleh banyak boneka biru seperti yang sedang dipeluk si pirang dengan berbagai posisi—tergeletak tak berserakan, terkumpul di satu tempat, bahkan ada juga yang telah tercabik-cabik. Di lantainya terdapat petikan-petikan kelopak biru yang tersebar ke penjuru ruangan. Namun perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah lukisan berukuran agak besar yang terpaku di dinding ruangan, tepat di tengah. Tapi lukisan itu sudah pecah kacanya, dan tidak ada objek pemandangan apapun kecuali latar hitam kelam dengan sulur-sulur mawar biru yang menghiasinya. Seakan-akan objek dari lukisan itu pergi entah kemana.

"Boneka-bonekaku..." gadis kecil itu bergumam sambil berjalan mendekati lukisan suram itu dengan sedikit geram saat melewati sobekan kain boneka yang tercabik-cabik. Saat berada tepat di depan lukisan itu, si gadis kecil memerhatikan benda itu sebentar, sebelum membaca judul lukisan itu. Ia menggumam pelan. "_The Forgotten Portrait_... Potret yang terlupakan...?"

Nama lukisan itu, entah mengapa terdengar suram. Menggambarkan kehampaan, keputus-asaan yang mutlak. Gadis kecil itu menyentuh bingkai yang berdebu itu sambil bergumam, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?". Setelah puas memandangi mawar biru yang terasa nostalgik, gadis kecil itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat ia meninggalkan ruangan yang tertutup tadi dan bergerak menyusuri lorong, tiba-tiba seseorang—atau _sesuatu_—menabraknya saat berbelok, membuatnya terjatuh. Si gadis pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dengan menunjukkan ekspresi dingin. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa penabraknya dengan jelas. Namun ia melihat sepasang kaki. Itu berarti yang menabraknya bukanlah salah satu karya Guertena. Manusia? Si gadis kecil menyeringai tanpa sadar.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" si penabrak bersuara—meminta maaf. Suara bernada rendah yang terdengar ramah. Seringai si gadis pirang itu menghilang begitu mendengar suara itu, tergantikan dengan ekspresi tegang.

Suara itu seharusnya sudah familiar di telinga gadis kecil itu. Suara yang dulu sangat dikenalnya, namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Tidak ada ancaman, tidak apa peringatan. Hanya sebuah panggilan. "Oh, ternyata itu kau, Ma~ry~."

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu—Mary—kali ini benar-benar mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda jangkung yang mengenakan jaket yang sobek-sobek di beberapa bagian. Ia merasakan sedikit api dalam hatinya. Pemuda jangkung itu membawa boneka biru jelek di pundaknya, seperti boneka yang dipeluk Mary.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" pemuda itu menyodorkan boneka biru jelek yang ada di pundaknya ke arah Mary, bermaksud menggantikan boneka Mary yang terpental saat bertabrakan dengannya tadi, sekaligus salam sapaan.

"Siapa kau?" Mary mengernyitkan alis sambil menatap pria tersebut. Ia tidak menerima boneka yang disodorkan oleh pria tersebut dan berdiri, menepuk-nepuk gaun hijaunya yang agak kotor terkena debu lantai.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya pemuda itu. Alisnya mengernyit. "Aku Garry..." ada jeda yang agak lama sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Mungkin_." pemuda yang bernama Garry itu tersenyum menyeringai samar-samar. Mata coklatnya yang sipit terlihat berkilat-kilat. Kesan ramah yang barusan menguasainya menghilang dengan sekejap. Ia menatap Mary dengan penuh minat.

Nama itu seperti sudah akrab dengan Mary. Oh, koreksi. Nama itu tidak akrab. Mary membenci orang yang memiliki nama itu setengah mati. Ia dendam. Ia sangat dendam kepada orang itu. Tapi... Kenapa? Mary tidak ingin mengingatnya—sedikitpun tidak menginginkannya. Ia telah merobek-robek ingatan itu dan tidak ingin menyusunnya kembali.

Namun sepertinya, _Garry_ yang berada di hadapannya bukan Garry seperti yang ia kenal. Bukan Garry yang pernah membentaknya. Bukan Garry yang terus-terusan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang ia rasa sangat dekat dengannya. Bukan Garry yang sangat mewaspadinya. Bukan Garry yang pernah membakarnya. Bukan Garry yang mengakhiri dirinya...

... Apa?

"Kau... Kau adalah... Garry... Garry yang membakarku..." gumam Mary pelan tanpa sadar. Garry yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Boneka biru jelek yang ia kembalikan ke pundaknya tertawa dengan suara mencicit seperti tikus. Tapi Garry hanya tersenyum dingin. Ia maju selangkah, berjongkok, dan menyodorkan sebuah mawar biru ke hadapan Mary.

"Bukan." bisik Garry di telinga Mary. "Garry yang _pernah_ membakarmu akan dipenuhi luka-luka saat kau mencabuti kelopak mawar ini." ujarnya sambil memberikan setangkai mawar biru ke genggaman Mary. Mary hanya menatap mawar itu, bingung. Ia tahu ia pernah mencabuti kelopak mawar seseorang. Tapi ia tidak ingat. Pecahan ingatannya menyebar dan ia hanya mengingat sepotong-sepotong.

Tangan kecil Mary mencabut satu kelopak bunga mawar biru itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu ia mencabut satu kelopak lagi. Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan saat cabutan kelopak yang ketiga, ia mulai mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Ia menyeringai kesenangan, sambil mulai mencabuti kelopak mawar itu satu per satu. Wajahnya menyatakan rasa puas dan senang. Tapi mimiknya tidak seperti anak seumurannya. Seringainya terlihat begitu kejam, nyata, dan nikmat. Ia mulai bersenandung.

_Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me! Yaay~ aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya~!_

Garry yang melihat Mary hanya dapat tersenyum geli. Ia melihat kelopak biru yang berjatuhan dan mengambil sebuah kelopak besar yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia memperhatikan kelopak itu sambil terus mendengarkan si pirang bernyanyi. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ia melamun dengan serius, tidak menyadari bahwa Mary sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa—" Mary hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Garry, tapi suaranya tercekat saat ia melihat Garry menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menelan ludah. Tatapannya memang kosong, tapi tetap saja setajam elang. Saat itu Mary mulai merasa kalau orang itu bukanlah Garry yang ia kenal, yang selalu melindungi seorang gadis _brunette_. Melainkan sisi gelapnya... _mungkin_.

"Sudah selesai Mary?" tanya Garry begitu sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Boneka di pundaknya mendengking seperti anjing, menyatakan pertanyaan ada apa. Garry hanya mengusap-usap boneka tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bukan Garry yang kukenal." Mary mengambil boneka biru jeleknya yang dari tadi tergeletak di lantai, dan memeluknya. "Garry yang kukenal akan mati begitu aku mencabut kelopak terakhir."

Garry, sekali lagi tersenyum menyeringai mendengar kalimat Mary. Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mary dengan langkah pelan. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku Garry. Mungkin. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Nyawaku tidak bergantung pada susunan kelopak biru itu." katanya sambil berbalik ke arah Mary. Boneka yang ada di pundaknya tertawa dengan nada yang ganjal sambil menutupi mulutnya yang dijahit secara serampangan. "Nah. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mary~. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Kurasa kau sudah bertemu dengan aku yang lain, benar? Aku yang asli mungkin?" Garry memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Omongan Garry membuat Mary bingung. Saat itu Mary menyadari bahwa Garry yang ini tidak memakai arloji.

"Kau yang... Apa?" tanya Mary, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Ia memanggil _Headless Statue_ dengan telepati secara diam-diam, untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tidak perlu memanggil sekutumu. aku berada di pihakmu Mary~" ujar Garry, berjalan ke arah Mary. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu bahwa, aku adalah sosok palsu dari seseorang bernama Garry. Aku hanya sebuah ketidakbenaran. Ilusi." setelah sampai di hadapan Mary, Garry meraih tangan Mary, menggandengnya. "Biar kuberitahu dimana Garry yang asli."

Mary tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia hanya menurut. Belum pernah ada yang menggandengnya. Jadi kali ini adalah kali pertamanya ia digandeng seseorang. _Digandeng_ dan _menggandeng_ itu berbeda. Ia sering menggandeng bonekanya.

... Nyaman...

Garry mengajaknya ke ruangan penjara tadi. Mary sempat melihat Blue yang langsung bangun dan merona merah saat Garry dan dirinya lewat di hadapannya. Mary mengernyitkan alisnya, jengkel. Ia benci saat tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya—kecuali manusia yang terjebak di dunia ini. Ia harus menyusun drama yang mengatur agar dirinya juga pengunjung yang tersesat, lalu perlahan tapi pasti, ia akan memenjarakan manusia-manusia itu dan pergi kedunia nyata. Tapi apabila ia tidak berhasil pergi ke dunia nyata, ia akan selalu memiliki teman yang akan bermain dengannya kapanpun ia mau.

"Garry~ kali ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin memberi pelajaran pada Nona Kecil itu~?" Blue bertanya pada Garry dengan nada merayu. Garry hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangkat bahunya yang tidak diduduki boneka jelek dan melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan disusul Mary yang menatapnya waspada. Ia sedikit menyesal meninggalkan pisaunya di ruangan pribadinya—di dalam tempat abstrak, lebih abstrak dari dunia yang ini—yang disebut _sketchbook_.

"Sepertinya aku yang asli sedang tidak berada di sangkarnya." Garry menatap bingkai kosong itu dalam-dalam, seakan-akan sedang mendeteksi sesuatu. Mary berjalan pelan mendekatinya dan ikut memandang bingkai kosong itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mary. Ia memandang bingkai kosong itu. "Bukankah bingkai itu memang kosong?" tambahnya. Sebuah boneka dengan baju putih tertawa terkikik dan berjalan beringsut ke arah Mary, menengadahkan tangannya. Mary melepaskan gandengan tangan Garry—yang agak ia sesali karena rasa nyaman tadi hilang—dan mengambil boneka jelek itu sesudah menaruh boneka yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke lantai, lalu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi boneka berbaju putih itu. Untuk sesaat, Mary hanya diam sambil memeluk boneka itu,sementara boneka itu terus mencicitkan sesuatu.

"Maaf." ujar Mary sendu. "Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sedemikian lama."

Garry yang baru menyadari bahwa ia masih menggandeng tangan Mary segera meregangkan tangannya saat Mary melepaskan gandengannya. Walaupun tangan Mary terbilang mungil, namun tangan itu seakan memiliki kekuatan besar untuk meluluhlantakkan tempat ajaib ini. Sekarang ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mary yang menutup matanya sambil menempelkan pipinya ke boneka itu. Ia tertegun. Sepertinya ia melihat setitik embun di pelupuk mata gadis pirang itu.

Lalu saat itu juga ia menyadari betapa kesepiannya Mary. Berdiam diri di sebuah tempat aneh hanya ditemani oleh boneka-boneka hampa, yang ia kendalikan sendiri. Walaupun banyak lukisan-lukisan lain yang bisa ia ajak berinteraksi, ia masih tetap kesepian. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang membutuhkan teman dan kasih sayang. Tapi Garry—atau paling tidak dirinya yang asli, yang ia tiru sosoknya—lebih mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri, menganggap Mary sebagai ancaman, teror, dan sesuatu yang harus dihindari—atau bahkan dimusnahkan—dan berusaha pergi meninggalkan tempat aneh ini bersama seorang gadis _brunette_.

"Garry?"

Mary menatap Garry yang, sekali lagi menatap kosong ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Garry tersentak sedikit menyadari namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum kaku dan melihat Mary dengan kikuk.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini." Garry tertawa kaku untuk menutupi kekikukannya. Mary menatapnya heran. Sekarang ia menggendong kedua bonekanya. Ia masih merasa bahwa Garry yang ini aneh, dan berbeda dari yang dikenalnya. Untuk sesaat Mary memandang Garry lekat-lekat, dan detik-detik berlangsung dengan sunyi.

"Ada apa Mary? Kau masih merasa asing dengan Garry yang palsu ini?" tanya Garry, merasa diperhatikan. "Sudah aku bilang 'kan, aku berada di pihakmu. Kau bisa memercayaiku sebagai, uhm—" Garry berdeham sedikit, lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Mary. "—teman."

Mary menatap uluran tangan Garry. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menolaknya—ia sangat ingin memiliki teman barang seorang. Tapi masalahnya, apakah Garry yang ini dapat dipercaya? Mary masih menatap uluran tangan Garry. Satu detik, dua detik. Lima. Pada detik ketujuh, akhirnya Mary membalas uluran tangan Garry. Garry tersenyum tulus dari hatinya yang dibekukan di tempat ini. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Mary yang mungil dan hangat. Mary dapat merasakan tangan Garry yang besar dan dingin. Mereka berjabat tangan selama tiga detik, lalu Mary melepaskan tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mary lirih, berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Terima kasih telah mencoba untuk menjadi temanku, Garry. Aku akan mencoba untuk memercayaimu." Mary membawa serta boneka biru jelek tadi, meninggalkan Garry yang tersenyum kecil seiring langkah kaki mungil Mary. Namun sebelum Mary benar-benar menutup pintu ungu pucat itu, Mary berucap pelan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu pada teman-temanku." Mary menutup pintu perlahan, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan suram itu. Untuk sesaat Garry tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Mary. Lalu matanya menyapu sobekan-sobekan kain di lantai. Sobekan-sobekan boneka. Garry kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tapi, sayangnya bukan aku yang mencabik-cabik mereka, benar begitu, Garry?" ujarnya pada _dirinya sendiri._ Garry menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah bingkai dengan lukisan kosong. Namun kali ini, muncul sebuah sosok yang serupa dengan Garry, namun tatapannya bengis.

"Tidak." jawab sosok itu dengan nada benci. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya. _Kau_."

**TBC**

**Nyahooi minna~! ω/**

_**Kalau saya boleh jujur… saya suka Fake!Garry x Marry, karena Garry yang asli itu punya Ib, jadi kupikir, biarlah Fake!Garry buat Mary aja, daripada dia forever alone? :U /slap. Ide dasar cerita ini sebenernya saya ambil dari RP saya dengan teman-teman RP saya~ Kebetulan saya jadi Mary xDD**_

_**Err… rada ngebingungin ya? =A= Gomen, kurang bisa ngungkapin ide-ide yang membuncah di pikiran.**_

_**Yak minna~ Review? :)**_


End file.
